Quemaduras
by blahblahblah0987
Summary: Podía ser un día de mierda, pero pyro siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir tranquilo. Algunas marcas duran para siempre y las quemaduras no son la excepción. (one-shot) pyro x engie.


-¡Dispensador y tu puta madre! ¿No ves que estoy defendiendo el... ¡mierda!-.

El engineer se lanzo al piso al tiempo que su centinela explotaba en un chirrido espantoso. Con esto el zarpador se alzaba vencedor por sobre sus construcciones y el spy enemigo se hacía con la inteligencia.

Engine se levanto tambaleante y en un esfuerzo inútil por recuperar el maletín comenzó a dispararle a la nada con la esperanza de encontrar al espía. Un par de minutos después, la voz de la administradora les notificaba el fracaso inminente.

El texano se dejó caer contra la pared, junto a los restos del que había sido su centinela, se quitó las gafas y dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Había sido una semana difícil. Los últimos tres días no lograron ganar ni un encuentro y aún les quedaba disputar samwill al día siguiente. La cosa se veía chunga.

Permaneció ahí unos minutos hasta que la voz de scout lo interrumpió:

-¡levántate de una vez tío! Que tenemos que prepararnos para mañana, ¡y encima perdimos el maletín por tu culpa!-.

\- ¿por mi culpa? ¡Pero si he estado todo el tiempo defendiendo!-.

\- y muy bien que lo has hecho ¿no?, si nos hubieras puesto el puto dispensador cuando te dije, entonces no hubieran llegado hasta la oficina-. El tono agresivo del scout empezaba a sacarlo de quicio.

-¿y querías que dejara la inteligencia sola? Encima que tuve que batirme a escopetazos con el spy que me tocaba las narices cada 5 minutos-.

-Pues si logró cargarse tu centinela es por algo-.

El último comentario de scout acabó con la paciencia del engineer, quien se levantó del piso y alzó furioso su llave inglesa.

-¡ya verás mocoso!-.

Y de no ser por sniper que iba pasando por ahí y logró sujetar a engie, este le hubiera partido la cabeza a scout.

-¡calmaos un poco, que esto aquí no es culpa de nadie!- masculló sniper.- no vamos a solucionar nada peleando entre nosotros. Vamos, que hay que prepararse para mañana-. Y dicho esto los tres se fueron por caminos diferentes.

Ya en la base el ingeniero pudo relajarse más. Encerrado en su taller podía pensar con claridad y reflexionar sin ser molestado. Scout tenía razón hasta cierto punto, la derrota era culpa suya. Si hubiera puesto más atención al centinela…

El sonido de la puerta le hizo voltear. En el marco estaba pyro, parado tímidamente con un libro en sus manos. El texano suspiró al recordar su promesa.

-chico, se que había prometido leerte un cuento hoy, pero estoy ocupado. Ha sido un día duro y tengo que soldar las piezas rotas del centinela. Habrá que dejarlo para otro día-.

Pyro caminó lentamente hacia engine y se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a él, tendiéndole el libro.

-mmph phhh mhh-. El engineer no supo el significado de la frase pero asumió que se trataba de una súplica.

-ya te dije que no puedo, de verdad lo siento-. Las palabras de engine eran claras, pero aun así pyro no se inmutaba.

\- mira, no sé qué pretendes, pero yo tengo que trabajar-.

Dicho y hecho, el engineer puso manos a la obra a sus trastos ignorando a pyro que permanecía sentado tras él. Después de un rato el pirómano se levantó y por un segundo el texano pensó que se iría. Contrario a sus pensamientos, pyro tomó una silla y se instaló a su lado frente a la mesa de trabajo, mirando con fascinación el montón de piezas y engranajes que descansaban sobre ella. En un principio fue incomodo, pero después de un rato el engineer se acostumbró a la mirada curiosa del pirómano, que con gestos y morisquetas le preguntaba por cada artefacto en la habitación.

"Es como un niño", pensó, "un niño psicópata y con un lanzallamas". Engine rió para sus adentros al hacer esa analogía y se levantó a buscar el cautil para soldar algunos circuitos del teleportador. Pyro lo siguió con la mirada. Había que reconocerlo, podía ser un día de mierda pero la compañía del pyro siempre le parecía tranquilizadora. Era un tipo extraño, infantil y hasta complicado. Sin embargo, producía una sensación de calma en el ingeniero. Lo cual era bastante extraño considerando que pyro solo producía terror en los demás.

El engineer dejó el cautil encendido y prosiguió a derretir una barrita de estaño en un mechero con plato metálico. Cuando la herramienta estuvo caliente comenzó a "parchar" los circuitos rotos. Al terminar el texano se percató de la mirada fija del pirómano, quien parecía fascinado por el calor que emanaba el cautil.

-¿quieres tomarlo?-. engine ofreció la herramienta al chico. Era una decisión irresponsable considerando las inclinaciones de pyro, pero qué más daba. Estaban en confianza.

El pirómano tomó el cautil con timidez y lo examinó un momento. Una vez que hubo apreciado el objeto con detalles se aventuró a ponerlo contra la superficie de la mesa. Un sonido de fascinación salió del filtro de la máscara al ver que la herramienta dejaba pequeñas quemaduras sobre la madera y al igual que un niño con sus crayones de colores, pyro movió el cautil sobre la mesa haciendo un montón de garabatos.

Engine sonrió ante la escena tan pueril de su compañero. La mesa quedaría marcada para siempre con dibujos de arcoíris y dulces, pero era pyro quien lo hacía, así que no tenía importancia. Quiso apoyar su codo sobre una esquina para verlo mejor, con tan mala suerte que volteó el plato sobre el mechero y el estaño caliente cayó sobre su mano descubierta.

-¡aaghhhhh!-. pyro dejó lo que estaba haciendo para tomar el brazo del engineer con cuidado y examinar la herida.

-tranquilo chico, no es nada-. engine trato de mentir pero la expresión de dolor en su rostro lo delató. Joder sí que dolía y mucho.

El pirómano soltó del agarre al ingeniero y echó a correr fuera de la habitación. El texano parecía confundido por esa actitud y lo estuvo más al ver a pyro de vuelta con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. El chico tomó el brazo del engineer otra vez, sacó varias botellitas de alcohol, algodón y con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiar la herida.

La inseguridad inundó al texano al ver que pyro untaba una gasa y comenzaba a esparcir un ungüento blanco y espeso sobre la quemadura. Pyro no era el médico del equipo, pero era el pyro y algo debía saber sobre quemaduras ¿no? El dolor comenzó a disminuir tras esta acción y con ello la preocupación de engie. Al menos parecía hallarse en buenas manos. Finalmente el pirómano envolvió la mano de su compañero en una venda larga y la soltó con cuidado. Una expresión extraña se alzaba a través de la máscara antigás del chico. El engineer no supo distinguirla con exactitud pero estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de preocupación.

Una sensación cálida recorrió el pecho de engine y le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Con un movimiento dulce acarició la mejilla de pyro y deposito un tierno beso sobre su frente. El texano sabía que lo que hacía era extraño e incluso incorrecto a ojos de algunos, pero por pyro valía la pena. Además estaban solos y el pirómano se había dado el trabajo de hacer algo bueno por el ingeniero, así que este pretendía devolverle el favor.

pyro lo miro con incredulidad por un momento y engine rió.

-no te preocupes chico, estaré bien-. Y acabada esa frase el pirómano estrecho a su compañero en un abrazo apretado, a lo que el engineer respondió con una carcajada.

-hahahaha… vale, vale. Quédate tranquilo-. Engine miró su mano vendada. –no podre seguir trabajando, pero puedo sostener un libro. Dime ¿Aún quieres que te lea esa historia?-.

Con un vitoreo de felicidad pyro fue a buscar el libro. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo a una distancia mucho más estrecha de lo normal y con un tono sereno el ingeniero empezó leer.

El trabajo quedaría a medias y la victoria del día siguiente no estaba asegurada. Sin embargo, el texano tenía la certeza de una cosa. De una u otra manera el pyro le había quemado hondo, y al igual que la mesa, esas marcas durarían para siempre.


End file.
